The game that Gods play
by Polaris18
Summary: Eyes is bored and wants to play. Will Ayumu play the game that Eyes wants to play, or will he be forced to? EyesxAyu Yaoi, smut, chibiness, fluff. if you squint really hard


Disclaimer: Damn it, I don't own it! Never will….I just own Eyes, Yaiba, and Hizumi…and their souls. (evil laugh)

A/N: Eyes is the supreme sex god! All hail Eyes-sama! (bows) Ok, now that that's over with……I'm just too damn nice. (sigh) (glares at KousukeAsazuki) This is all your fault…well, anyway, you wanted an AyumuxEyes lemon, so who am I to refuse? Tch…you're not gonna write it. Bullcrap! You just said that for me to do it! (pouts) I need to work on my other fics, you know! Ugh, damnit…enjoy, people…to make Kou-chan happy…On with the fic!

XXX

Eyes was bored. It was unusual for a ten year old boy to be bored when there were so many things to do, but Eyes wasn't your average ten-year-old boy…

He had invited Ayumu over to play with him, but the brunette's idea of playing was far from interesting. Every other minute, the boy was asking questions and exploring anything that grabbed his attention. Eyes had grown tired of the constant questions and odd behavior that boy displayed, and began to with that he had invited Kanone instead.

That's when he got the idea.

So Eyes leaned against the doorway, adopting a sultry pout and hitching his tight, black shirt up ever so slightly to reveal that expanse of creamy skin.

"Little Narumiiii…." Eyes half moaned. "Come over here and I'll show you something _much_ more interesting than the microwave."

Ayumu stopped staring at the machine and turned his attention to Eyes, adopting a bored expression. "Oh?" an eyebrow raised challengingly. He looked skeptical. "I doubt there's anything more interesting than this."

"Trust me." Eyes whispered softly in Ayumu's ear as he led him to his room. There is." He closed and locks the door, then moved onto the bed, pulling Ayumu to him and capturing his lips in a surprisingly soft kiss.

Ayumu groaned softly, liking the affection and returning the kiss, nipping softly at Eyes' bottom lip.

The young Brit. drew back, teasing the younger boy. "If you want more, all you have to do is ask." He spoke, in that soft British accent. Yes, Kanone had taught him well. He really wasn't a tease, but if the situation called for it, then he'd quickly adapt.

Ayumu climbed onto the bed eagerly. "I want more." He whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

Eyes easily avoided the boy, dodging him at the last second and watching as the brunette fell forward onto his stomach. "That's not the way you go about getting it, little Narumi." He laughed quietly before flipping the boy onto his back and straddling his hips.

Ayumu looked up at the seemingly playful Blade Child. "Then show me." came the bold reply.

Eyes tilted his head, his silver hair cascading like water from the movement. "Are you sure?" he asked, giving the boy one last chance to back out.

Narumi nodded, never breaking eye contact.

Eyes let a tiny smile play upon his lips. "Hm." He easily slipped off the brunette's shirt, kissing lightly at his chest. In so many ways the smaller boy was different from Kanone. Ayumu had nowhere near the build that Kanone had, and he seemed incredibly girly…even more so than _he_ was!

Ayumu let a quiet sigh escape his lips. "That feels good, Eyes…" he purred. "Your hair tickles, though…"

Eyes frowned, ignoring the comment, then licked softly at the pink pebble of flesh at Ayu's chest.

A shaky hiss left Ayumu's throat, and he brought a hand up to clutch at the silver strands, bringing the boy closer to him.

Eyes bit softly at the responsive nub as it hardened under his assault, then pinched the neglected nipple between his graceful digits.

"E…Eyes…" Ayumu whimpered and arched his back like a cat, trying to get more out of the Blade Child. "More…"

The teasing mewls and whimpers from the boy drove the young Brit's undoing, and he all too eagerly complied. Slender digits moved south, trailing lightly at the uke's stomach and drawing tiny circles around his navel.

Ayumu giggled softly, squirming beneath his tormentor. "Th-that tickles…stop…"

"But you don't want me to stop, do you…?" came the soft British response. A chaste kiss was placed upon those soft pink lips and Ayumu's pants were slipped off, discarded to the other side of the room. Eyes suddenly felt overdressed, and he shed his own clothes, dropping them to the floor. "Ayu…" The Blade Child smiled softly at the younger boy, showing off his nudity proudly.

Those deep brown orbs stared upon the pale boy in awe. "Eyes…you're beautiful…" Ayumu gasped, slowly bringing up a hand to touch that pale skin. "You're like a God…"

"Not even close…" Eyes purred, chuckling softly. "The Blade Children are far from that status...but I'll claim the title, if you wish it…" He leaned down, lapping at Ayumu's neck and sucking softly. His boxers were removed, but he didn't seem to care. Ayumu wrapped his arms around the Blade Child and raised his hips, grinding against the older boy. "Gods," Eyes gasped softly and moved his hips away from Narumi. "You bloody little devil."

Ayumu merely smiled, gazing upon his earth-bound god with longing and trust. "I want you, Eyes…"

"You lack patience." Eyes observed, but complied anyway. He reached over and grabbed the small bottle of lotion off his dresser, popping it open and spilling the contents onto his hand.

Ayumu watched intently, curious as to what the boy was doing. "What are you doing?" he frowned.

"You'll see." Was the only reply Ayu got. Eyes gently slipped a lotion-coated finger inside the boy's tight, virgin ass.

Ayumu uttered a grunt of displeasure. "Eyes…I….I don't like this…it feels weird…" he protested.

Eyes frowned slightly. "It'll get better…I promise…" a second finger was added, then twisted slightly, to join the first.

"Eyes…." Ayumu whined, shutting his eyes to the odd, slightly burning sensation.

Rutherford slipped in the third and final finger, brushing the boy's prostate in order to turn his pain into pleasure.

"Eyes!" Ayumu gasped softly as a jolt of pleasure raked his spine.

"Perfect." Eyes breathed, licking his lips and removing his fingers.

A tiny moan left Narumi, disappointed from the sudden loss. Moans turned to gasps as Eyes pushed himself into his tight hole. The brunette's eyes snapped open to stare into azure.

Eyes blinked. Then it dawned on him. It was his first time being semme. He was always uke with Kanone, so he hadn't the slightest idea of what to do. But Kanone was a good mentor…Eyes followed his instinct and mimicked Kanone's movements to the best of his ability. He pulled out of little Narumi, then thrusted back in, pushing himself to the hilt.

Ayumu groaned, wrapping his legs around Eyes' slim hips. "More… he demanded.

The Blade Child complied, bringing himself out, then back in, each time with more force than the last. And each time, raking the small boy's frame with tidal waves of pleasure.

The smaller boy could do nothing but hold on for the ride. He desperately clawed at Rutherford's back as his small body was pounded into. He quickly learned to meet each thrust with one of his own, which drove Eyes quickly closer to the edge.

The sliver-haired boy groaned as he continued slamming his hips into Ayumu's with almost crushing force. He really wasn't used to being on top, and it was all too quickly draining him. His hand wrapped around Ayumu's erection, jerking him in time with his thrusts.

The pleasure doubled, and Ayumu threw his head into the soft, silk pillows, crying out Eyes' name as he coated his hand with his seed.

Eyes continued thrusting into that tight warmth, seeking his own release. He had to bite his lip from making too much noise as he hit Ayumu's prostate once more, spilling his own seed inside the boy. "Gods…" He pulled out, panting and collapsing onto the bed.

Ayumu snuggled up against the Blade Child, closing his eyes as he listened to Eyes' rapid heartbeat. "In my eyes…you are." He smiled.

Eyes glanced at the boy, smiling at said comment and laughing. "Just for now, little Narumi….just for now…"

A/N: Why the hell is this longer than my EyesxKanone smut oneshot! (glares) Damnit! Anyway, I'm not too fond of AyuxEyes pairings…maybe in the future I'll grow to like it. (sigh) The things I do for Kou-chan….anyway, review, please!


End file.
